Meet the Mirror
by Fmalover
Summary: What happens when the characters of Inuyasha come face to face with a mirror from Kagome's time? rated for cursing
1. Inuyasha

Meet the mirror

Chapter 1: Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, could you come here for a second?" Kagome said in her 'you're in big trouble' tone of voice that Inu could never recognize.

Inuyasha had allowed her to go back to her time and he of course had gone to get her while she was still at school. "What is it?" He asked as he got up from Kagome's bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"What is this?" She asked the word 'sit' lingering in her mouth as she pointed to the pieces of her mirror that lay all over the floor.

"I killed that demon" Inuyasha said proudly "somehow it got into your time so I killed it"

Kagome shook her head "Let me guess… it had silver hair, a red fire rat coat, and Tetsusaiga?"

"Yea, how did you know?" Inuyasha asked

"BECAUSE THAT WAS YOUR REFLECTION!" Kagome screamed "OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha plummeted through the floor and into the 1st story of the house. Kagome stood with her hands on her hips looking down the hole. Inuyasha was knocked unconscious briefly from the fall.

Flashback:

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he entered Kagome's room and looked around. He then made his way into her bathroom saying "Kagome?" once more. He looked around the bathroom and his eyes rested on the golden eyed hanyou he found staring at him. He jumped back as did it and they both pulled out Tetsusaiga. "What the fuck are you doing with my sword!" The demon's lips moved as if he was saying the same thing to Inuyasha. "Die bastard demon!" he yelled and swung his sword also yelling "KAZE NO KIZU!" sending bits and pieces of the mirror all over the bathroom. Souta stood in Kagome's room sweat dropping. He slowly made his way out of the room and then ran to his room to laugh. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and victoriously walked down stairs to wait for Kagome.

A few minutes later Kagome arrived. "Mom, Gramps, Souta! I'm home!" she greeted

"Hi Kagome" Inuyasha said as he leaned against the wall.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"You were late so I came to get you of course" he said with mater-of-fact tone "Now let's go"

"I have homework to do! I can't go now!" She tried to reason

"Oh yes you can and will" Inuyasha told her

"Inuyasha… osuwari" Kagome walked up to her room ignoring the bang that followed the sit command. "And I want to take a shower" she had added knowing he would hear.

"Keh…" Inuyasha pried his face off of the ground as the spell wore off and followed up to Kagome's room "hurry up" he commanded as he sat on her bed.

Kagome sat at her desk and began working. After a few minutes she stood "I'm going to take a shower" she glared at her math book.

"Keh, whatever" was Inuyasha's response.

Kagome then walked into her bathroom to find it in ruins

End of flashback

Inuyasha woke and pulled his head out of the floor "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Inuyasha" Kagome's mom said sweetly "dinner is done"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and recognized the scent at once… RAMEN! He jumped up off the ground and seemed as if he hadn't eaten anything in two months.

Kagome shook her head from upstairs "You have to fix this hole Inuyasha! And pick up all the glass!"

"Yea, whatever" he replied as he sat at the table to wait for his ramen.

"Kagome, tell your brother dinner is done and bring him down here please" Kagome's mom said

"Alright mom" Kagome stepped around the hole and walked out the door, going to Souta's room and knocking "Souta, dinner's ready"

"Alright" he said and came out and the two went down to the table together.

Dinner was nothing special. Inuyasha was done with his in a matter of seconds. Kagome mumbled "pig" when he finished so fast and yelled "OSUWARI" when stray pieces of the hole in her bedroom (which is right above the dining table) fell into her food.

Kagome's grandfather and Souta went to the store to get wood after dinner was finished and Inuyasha was forced to fix the hole while Kagome did her homework. Inuyasha managed to make another small hole in the floor by hitting a nail too hard with the hammer. That hole he just covered up with Kagome's rug. After he finished fixing the hole, Kagome instructed him to clean up the pieces of her mirror in the bathroom. As he was doing so, he got an idea. "Hey Kagome. Can we get one of the reflection thingies to take to the Feudal Era?"

"It's called a mirror… and why?" Kagome asked him curiously

"I want to test something" Inuyasha told you

Kagome looked at her calendar "Tommorow is Sunday so if you want a mirror you're going to have to work to buy one. You'll have to wear a hat and clothes from this era and I'll take you around looking for a job in chopping firewood or any heavy lifting career area"

"What's this 'job' thing?" Inuyasha asked

"You do things and get paid" Kagome explained

The next day Kagome did as she said she would and took him around looking for a job. He got a job as a mover. On the first day he got a raise since he was the hardest worker there. Inuyasha decided he liked the job even though he hated the fumes of Kagome's era and continued to work there for week so that he could by plenty of full sized mirrors. He had predicted that he'd need them because of what happened to Kagome's mirror. After a week had gone by Kagome was ready to get another sickness and Inuyasha was getting sick of the fumes of Kagome's era. So, with 50 mirrors and 20 pounds of ramen, they headed back to the Feudal Era.


	2. Miroku and Sango

**Here is chapter 2**

**Chapter 2:** _Miroku and Sango_

When Kagome and Inuyasha climbed through the well, Inuyasha insisted that they stay near it while he built a small hut for storing the mirrors. It didn't take him long and Kagome used the time to study math. She hated it but she figured if she studied more, it would get easier and she'd understand it. Inuyasha had no reason to cut the trees down into logs. He just cut them down and pushed them back into the ground close to each other to make a barrier for them. It'd look suspicious but it'd be impossible for any human to get inside.

By the time Inuyasha finished it was high noon and Kagome was getting hungry so they wasted no time in heading for the village. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they raced through the forest. As soon as he set her down Shippo jumped into her arms "Kagome! Where have you been!"

"We stayed a bit longer than intended" Kagome explained

"Ah, Kagome-chan, we've missed you" Sango said while exiting Kaede's hut with Miroku right behind her

"We indeed have Lady Kagome" Miroku had a perverted smirk on his face

Inuyasha was the only one who seemed to notice it "What have you been up to while we were away, monk."

"Me? Nothing out of the ordinary" Miroku tried his best to look offended.

Kagome's stomach rumbling interrupted them "Hungry Kagome?" Sango asked her friend. Kagome nodded, embarrassed. "Kaede is making food right now. I'll tell her you have come back and she'll make enough for us all"

"Thank you" Kagome was grateful that she didn't have to cook. "Inuyasha" Kagome turned to where he had been and found he wasn't there "huh? Where'd he go?"

"He ran off into the forest" Miroku told her. Kagome rolled her eyes _'going to get a mirror'_ It was true. While they ate, Inuyasha was setting the mirror up behind Kaede's hut. He went into the hut when he was finished "Miroku, there's a woman looking for you behind the hut."

Miroku stood up "a woman you say?" Inuyasha nodded and Miroku walked towards the door. He went out and Inuyasha stealthily followed him. "Inuyasha, there's no…" Miroku had began once he got out to the back of the hut but stopped when he saw the man in the mirror "My my my… you look so hot that Inuyasha must have mistaken you for a girl" Inuyasha had trouble holding back his laughter as he sat in a tree watching " You must get a lot of women" Miroku said to the monk in purple robes with a short pony tail at the back of his head. "Why, yes I do." He answered his own question "I like you… you're much more friendly than Inuyasha"

Inuyasha would have beat the monk senseless for that but noticed Sango coming "Miroku!" She shouted with anger "you stupid lecherous monk!"

Miroku turned to her "ah, my dear Sango"

"Don't you 'dear Sango' me you womanizer!"

"But It's the hand I tell you. It's cursed"

"SO IS MY HIRAKOTSU!" Sango was about to beat the shit out of him when she noticed there was no woman but only the mirror propped up against a tree. "What's this…" Miroku stepped aside to let her see and Sango jumped back "Another living demon slayer!" At this point Inuyasha could no longer hold back his laughs. "Inuyasha? What are you doing out here?" Sango asked him

"Sango," Miroku said "That demon slayer… it looks oddly like you…"

"You're right… it has my hirakotsu as well…" then they both turned glares towards Inuyasha who just laughed harder "On the count of 3?"

"1, 2," Miroku counted

"3!" they yelled at the same time and Sango set her hirakotsu at Inuyasha and Miroku lunged at him with his staff

"AH WHAT THE HELL! YOU BITCH THAT BOOMERANG HURTS! DAMMIT MIROKU! YOU TRYING TO IMPALE ME WITH THAT THING!" Inuyasha's yelling could be heard in the hut. Kagome sat drinking her tea and completely ignoring him "KAGOME! HELP ME!" he pleaded as Sango and Miroku pulled his ears and hair.

A few minutes later Sanger and Miroku walked back in and sat back down to finish their tea. Saying "he had it coming to him" and "mmhmm" It took a week for Inuyasha's wounds to heal and for him to gather up the courage to try that again.

**Thank you my one and only reviewer for chapter 1**

**InuYashaWiffey223 – **_Well that's Miroku_


	3. Rin and Sesshoumaru

**Yea yea i know its short.. leave me alone.. i will answer reviews next chapter**

**Chapter 3: Rin and Sesshoumaru**

"What's this?" Rin said when she came across one of Inuyasha's mirrors by the stream. Inuyasha was not too far away watching "Hello!" Rin greeted the girl in the mirror with enthusiasm. "Want to play?" she stared at the girl. It looked like she was saying exactly what she was "sure!" Rin replied with a smile. She reached out to grab her hand but it hit the mirror "huh? Don't you want to play?" She nodded as did the mirror girl "then come on" Rin tried again

"Rin" Sesshoumaru broke in "Let's go" He spotted the mirror and walked over to it. Rin stepped aside. This was all too good for Inuyasha. First Rin and then his brother. What luck. But his luck was gone when Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. He had obviously got a hold of Inuyasha's scent because his face twisted in disgust. "Inuyasha" He turned toward the tree that Inuyasha was sitting in.

"Hey your opponent is next to you, not me" Inuyasha said

"Do you take me for a fool?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly "I don't know what that contraption is but I know that's my reflection."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin questioned

"So you've figured it out, huh" Inuyasha said as a fact more than a question.

"I'm not as stupid as your _friends_ are" He placed emphasis on the word 'friend' "Now get gone or I _will_ kill you"

"I don't need to be told twice" Inuyasha said while jumping down from the tree "but… I have more friends than you do" he grabbed the mirror and jumped away.


End file.
